


【Batfamily】這玩意不是我的

by bayholy0619



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	【Batfamily】這玩意不是我的

Batfamily總是帶著無數個秘密，不管是對外人、朋友或者自己也好，隱藏自己的弱點、情報和一切，當你以為自己已熟悉他身上每一處，下一刻他們又會提出新的”自以為”已知事實來應對新的突發情況。再直白點來說，你永遠不要嘗試把他們的秘密全數揪出，這可能會成一件畢生也完不了的工作。

Jason有點煩躁，他的煙抽光了，但他不能離開這裡去便利店買。他在暗地裡調查一個製毒集團，只要等頭頭出現他就可以一網打盡。把頭領還有可以帶頭的部下全殺，那些被捉回來被勞役製毒的孩子也能去醫院和戒毒所，他們可以有新的生活。但那批目標遲遲不肯出現，Jason已經在暗處等了好幾個小時，煙也抽光了。他摸摸自己身上看還有什麼能打發時間，卻什麼也沒摸到，身上只有火機和一會可能要用到的子彈。

“給你。”

“為什麼你會在這?”

Dick輕笑的把一盒香煙遞給Jason，不是他平時會抽的牌子，但現時總比沒有好。Jason接過香煙，但有點不耐的看著他的大哥。鳥媽媽在這了，今晚他不能殺人了。他還沒有想今晚由瓦解一個製毒集團轉至大戰Nightwing，別看Dick平常溫柔待人，被他們戲謔也只鼓氣輕笑作罷，他向來作事也是最狠的一個。在不抵觸良心底線前提下，他什麼瘋子作法也想得出。舉例來說，如果他們4個眼前遇上了一個與自己實力相當的敵人，而他們處於劣勢，例如左手脫臼的前提下，他們各人的處理法就已經表現出充分的差別了。

Damian不會退縮，但也不會正面幹上。他天生是刺客，他跟隨他老爸在黑影中潛伏，等到適合的時機一擊必殺。這是Damian天生的優勢和學習得來的思考模式和行動力，少了一條手臂也不會影響。Tim會先行撤退到安全範圍，他熟悉機械同時也能為自己作出有利的場地。他可以利用機械或附近的地形為自己作出最大的優勢，他可以作很多不同的陷阱，甚至喚來最能幫自己的同伴，這就是Tim。如果是Jason自己，他會選擇遊擊戰，他不是Robin，他的武器是槍械，不是近身的棍和刀，他可以與對方拉遠距離，而他對自己的槍法有充足的信心。但Dick?Jason肯定對方會先與Tim一樣裝作撤退同時找個位置把自己脫臼了的位置駁上然後再和敵人大戰。某程度上是Dick就是這樣一個不要命的傢伙。

雖然不能把那班社會的渣滓徹底除掉，但他看了眼並沒有戴面具的Dick，他是特意過來的。Jason拆開了香煙，至少這包香煙可以陪他渡過接下來數小時。他並不是愛抽煙的人，但這次的頭領利用拐回來的孩子製毒，當中也不少孩子因此染上了毒癮，這一點完全不值得原諒。每次想到這種混蛋還有太多，這讓他極為煩躁，抽得極狠那一種。Jason把一支香煙插入嘴，正要用火機點燃那刻他意識到問題，這才不是什麼香煙。

“幹，你這傢伙!竟然給我香煙巧克力!”整盒扔回Dick手中。

“小翅膀，抽那麼狠對身體不好。”Dick把巧克力收到不知哪去了，他既然能收到一堆有的沒的，那一盒巧克力也沒什麼難度是不是?

“不到你管!靠，開始化了。”嘴巴都甜絲絲的。

“哦，你在等的就是那個人嗎?”

二人終於等到今晚的目標，如Jason的情報一樣，頭領很重視這次的貨質，所以帶齊了自己的副手來檢查。二人默契地戴上自己的面具，一躍而下，今晚的夜晚不只伴隨槍彈聲，還帶著爽朗有節奏的棍棒敲打聲。整個實際過程本來就不花Red Hood多少時間，今晚還加入了Nightwing，一切都更快捷完結。待他們二人親眼看著所有製毒集團首腦被綁上警車後Dick才獨個兒先離去，臨走前還是把那包香煙巧克力塞到自己手中。

“別抽太狠阿，小翅膀。這玩意你倒是隨時跟我要，我一直帶著阿。”

“滾!誰要吃這玩意。”

Dick輕笑地離去，已失去了把巧克力扔回那人手中的機會了。Jason回到自己的安全屋，但沒馬上睡去，他隨手拿著手機上天台，他還沒有很想睡。看著遠方某處，他想起了些無聊事，一些兒時的事，也可以說是“上輩子”的事。

那是他還是Robin時候的事，他的脾氣暴躁，一直與Batman有著大小不同的衝突。這次也一樣，Jason知道Bruce不會來，就算他多期望Bruce特意來找他，大部分時間Bruce就是一個和現在差不多的混蛋，他總是找別人替他說話。有時會是Alfred，有時會是Barbara，當中鮮有的會是Dick。Dick來的機會很少，不是因為Dick不喜歡來，只是他和Bruce的關係總是緊張，而自己是Bruce的助手。但Dick還是會來的，只要他知道，只要他需要。

“別這樣氣得鼓鼓的啦。”

“Dick，這次是你自己發現還是Alfred叫你來?”

“那不重要，小翅膀。重點是你有什麼想說嗎?”

“什麼也……沒有。”

他不會撒嬌，如果他像Dick那樣情感表露得好，那他至少和Bruce就不用又吵架了。Dick輕笑的脫下了面具，Batman絕對不准許的事，在外面任何時候都不應脫下面具，但Dick向來也不是聽話的人，成了Nightwing後更不是。他摸摸自己的頭，真的像大哥一樣。和Bruce不同的雙手，溫柔又活潑的手。他開始抱怨，Bruce對他的行動總是吹毛求疵。就算他真的下手重了點，但他並沒有想要打死對方的意思，他只是想給予對方一個狠狠的教訓而已。但Bruce就是討厭他這樣，覺得他總是控制不住自己暴躁的情緒。

“好啦，別生氣了。小翅膀，吃個巧克力消消氣。”

那時也是這種巧克力呢，Jason看著手中那盒巧克力。Dick把巧克力塞到他嘴裡，不容拒絕的態度讓Jason只能用眼神詢問，為什麼是香煙巧克力?

“像小翅膀你這樣的孩子，不是都會覺得吸煙很帥嗎?但你不能吸煙阿，先吃著這個吧。”

“才……沒有……呢。”

但那被包裹在刺鼻的香煙下是那香甜的巧克力，Dick說這樣像他。Dick深信在那暴躁衝動的外表下，他的繼任人還會有著那真實溫柔的一面，讓人愛著的一面，值得被愛的一面。Dick突然把這玩意又帶到自己眼前，看來也是別有用心。Jason拆開了包裝紙，把巧克力像是香煙一樣銜在嘴邊，像當年一樣過甜的巧克力在嘴巴中融化散開。

“還是太甜了阿，笨蛋。”嘴角的笑意，在他面前才不會展現。

  
  


Tim不知自己到底多久沒睡了，而他也不太在意。眼前的資料密密麻麻的，明明是地球文字卻看起來像火星文字，他是不是要找火星獵人來問問看這些文字到底是怎麼回事?這事件Tim已經查了很久，犯罪集團的歷史比想像中還久遠，在40年前已經有他們的蛛絲馬跡。他們是偷盜歷史文物，不同國家不同地區也有，而這組織極具組織性，並非烏合之眾。就算偵探技巧如Tim也花了半年時間才能把首腦們與其資金渠道全找出來。就差最後一步，他需要精力來看看到底他們今次的交易地點在哪?Tim期望來個人贓俱獲，他們已經逃了很多遍，而Tim不想讓他們從自己手中溜走。他需要一些提神的東西，持久而不像一杯咖啡就完事的程度。

身邊空無一人，他需要一個Alfred，替他一直泡咖啡的人!當然這是不可能的，事實上Red Robin的基地也沒有空位讓那位好管家動身的位置，而他已經想到Alfred要是見到自己這個基地的整潔情況，他一定會帶著一臉難以相信和心痛的眼神看著這裡，並輕輕評論一句:我並不記得把你教成這個樣子的Tim少爺。他突然想到一種東西是現時的他很需要，但現在他的存貨已經吃光了，那玩意只有一個人可以幫他找回來。

Tim在一堆文件中找他的手機，相比家族頻道，其實Jason更喜歡接他們的私人電話。當然不是說Jason不聽家族頻道，他還是會聽，但只有最高級別召集領作前提他才會出現，而他每次聽到Batman的召集都會忐忑不安。他自認不是家族的人，但他還是在乎自己在家人心中的位置，他就是在意，他並不真的那麼討厭二哥的位置。說到底就是別扭，他的二哥是真的別扭，這點和Bruce倒是如出一轍，像一對父子。說回正題，他的手機到底去哪了?

“大紅，我快死了。”

“你到底怎麼了?”

“總之……你快來我這裡。我的命在你手上了。”掛掉。

Tim看了看電腦時鐘，大紅應該1小時後就會到。他要趁機空出一個位置給Jason，不然人到了一定會說出和Alfred差不多的話。一小時他應該能作到的，相信自己，Timothy Drake!

"小紅你受到敵襲嗎!敵人在哪?"

他太小看Jason的行動力了同時也太看得起自己的行動力了。他忘了Jason要是急起來，他就會用自己法外者的黑科技穿越空間的限制。而他的基地座標也只給這傢伙而已，就算Bruce他們也沒很精準知道。Jason看著他的弟弟躺在地上，電腦上與地上的文件濟到水洩不通的，Jason也大概想到到底是怎麼回事了。

“說真的Tim，這裡和豬圈差不多，只是都是紙和你的日用品而已。”

“你哪裡找到一個豬圈比這裡多秘密告訴我，我就牽強收拾一下。”

他深信世上只有一個地方會比這裡多秘密之餘還更亂，但那個地方叫蝙蝠洞而不是豬圈。而事實上Alfred會把那蝙蝠洞收拾得非常乾淨，所以世上最亂最多秘密的地方只有這裡。Jason熟悉地往整個基地唯一整齊的地方走，Tim的咖啡機。有時Jason覺得自己真的太天真，Tim又哪是真的有性命危險會叫人的類型?他們家族都有一種習慣，就算性命再危緊，他們都只會說一句:我應付得來。不管哪一次都是這樣，Tim上次差點死那次，他也沒有求助過。Jason不禁皺眉，純熟地泡出Tim需要的口味，替換現時桌上不知放了多久的空咖啡杯。

把人一口氣抬回椅上，看看他到底在查什麼。

“大紅，我果然沒那東西不行。”

“別亂說話，我們說好一個月的份量，你用完了我也不會管你的。而且我又不是一直帶著那玩意在身的。”

“但這次是特別燒腦的集團。”Tim相信對方絕對有帶。

“這也不成理由好嗎，讓我來看看到底是怎麼回事。”

這個集團Jason之前也見過，他們偷取文物，再複製出一堆彷真品。彷真品不但能以假亂真，還能把毒品藏在裡面，流出市面。Jason曾經也留意過他們的動向，但他們狡兔三窟，Jason的情報派不上用場。不愧是Tim，他已經找到足夠多的情報，只差一步而已。

“只差一步，但我的腦袋轉不過來，我需要那個……大紅。”

“不行。”

他們今晚就會行動，如果不在之前調查出他們的交易地點，恐怕又要花更多的時間追查。看著那個討厭的文物迷語，對Jason來說是完全不能理解，這玩意需要對他們有深入的了解，短時間內任何人都不會比Tim更了解。Tim喝了口Jason泡的咖啡，相比那玩意還遠遠不足。大紅為什麼就是不明白他現在的需要!說好的有事隨時找他呢?

“小紅，你去洗個澡吧。”

“已經快沒時間了，大紅!等回來後再洗吧!”

“現在就去。”

“鳥媽媽2號……”

“再說一遍?”

被踢出來了，Tim吃痛的到浴室去。他知道Jason是想把他使走，Jason需要短時間內把大量信息解讀都會把人使走，讓他自己一個人面對那些資訊。他常說Dick是鳥媽媽，事實上Jason並不遑多讓，只是他不像Dick那麼傾向於身體語言而已。對方今晚就會出現在哥譚某處，他們只剩不到3小時的時候破解。會是碼頭嗎?走水路應該是最方便的，因此Red Robin早就警告過GCPD，而他們會加強水邊的巡邏。然而最讓人不安的是那個暗號，不管Tim如何解也得出不出半點地點的線索。他用盡了不同的解讀法，然而並沒拼湊出半個有用的地名。Jason開始調整Tim以往的資料，Tim會這麼重視是有理由的。如果只是因為集團這次在哥譚也不至於如此著急，Red Robin向來不會把自己的行動範圍定在哥譚，他可以追到天涯海角。

“已經40年了，首腦也差不多想退休的事。”Tim直接用冷水沖洗了5分鐘就出來了。

“果然是因為這個嗎?但你沒能把線索弄明白。你進入了死胡同，所以才弄到那麼半死不活的。”

“就說了你給我那玩意我就不用麻煩了。”

“你已經上癮了吧。”

他就是因為不想Tim太依賴那玩意才不給他。Jason把40年來集團犯罪地點全顯示在立體地圖上，遍佈全球。Jason看著那張Tim花了很多時間才找到的線索，只有數個數字，並不能和這些地點直接連繫上。

“會是座標嗎?”

“不，我已經調查過了。符合的座標全都是高山，難以抵達。”

“那會是房間嗎?”

“並沒有別的指令了，他們也只有這個指令，房間數量太多了。”

“為什麼你就不留個活口問他們……”

“他們咬舌自盡了，你以為我會殺他們嗎?”

當然不是，因為你是鳥寶寶，你不殺人。他們互看了對方一眼，什麼也沒說又繼續推理。

“如果這數字是表示字母順序?”

“如果是這樣也只是得出一堆字母，也湊不出任何地名。”

“或許是之後還有一個步驟是我們不知道。”

Tim看著整個立體地球，再看看紙上的數字。Jason看著Tim的眼神，鳥寶寶開始了他自我的世界。Tim每次開始解迷時眼神就會改變，他不知Bruce等人見過多少次，但每次看Jason都覺得百看不厭，而他每次都會得出結論。小紅將會是世界上最好的偵探，他深信這一點。

“對方的手下分佈在不同的地方，他們的行李和據點東西我都一一記下過。”

“會是書頁之類嗎?”

“不，書頁雖然在偵探劇中常會用到。但事實上是要帶著一本書的話，總會讓其他一直在追捕他們的人懷疑。如果要一直換書，那應該每次新指令都要提到書名或定時出現新的指令，那麼會令事情複雜化而我也沒收到過這樣的情報。”

“那會是摩斯密碼之類嗎?”

“……不，不是那麼難懂的東西。慢著!”

Tim把那簡短的數字如Jason所言轉為字母，這些字母不是指向目標地，相反是除去。Tim的眼神改變了，Jason也讓出座椅讓他的兄弟開始陷入自己的世界。這不是指向目標，而是反向刪去。這是他們最後一次出手了，必然是紀念性的一次。把40年來的所有下手點都調出來，把全包括這幾個字母的地點都除去。

“那樣也只是除去了6分1的。太多線索了。”

“那麼……電腦，把就算只包含一個的都除去。”

“一下子除去了大部分，只剩5個?”

“對，但別忘記一點，他們有年份。”

“會是我想的那樣嗎?那個地方並不是好地方阿。”

“不，換個角度想……那是個好地方。”

今晚Wayne大廈有一場盛大的拍賣會，那不就是最好的交易地點嗎?

最後Tim與Bruce通訊得出的結論，Bruce早已在拍賣會場，而所有的拍賣品也陸續到場了。剩下的就是把所有拍賣品調查一番，然後待拍賣品都到交易方對手，Batman和Red Robin出動的最佳時機就到了。

“你不去嗎?”

“去見老頭子?還是算了吧，上次我說買了新的橇棍他都不知用眼神'關愛'了我多久，你真的要看看。”

那不被關愛才怪，Tim不禁在心中補充。沒差，他們的關係一向如此，而Tim也不強迫他們。

“Tim。”

“嗯?”

Jason往他手中拋了一小片東西，而Tim精準地接住。具興奮劑的口香糖，某程度上不是人人能入手的玩意。Jason當然知道這玩意本身會給身體帶來負作用，因此興奮劑的含量已挑最低而有效那種，加上口香糖本身也有提神作用，對於平常只依賴咖啡的Tim來說這口香糖可說是最後的手段。Jason也是偶然下才拿到這玩意，聽說某程度上是軍人才能用的禁方。Jason一直找取代物取代當中的興奮劑成分，只期望在找到前這鳥寶寶別上癮或被這口香糖弄到他最優秀的大腦出問題。

“你果然帶著阿。”

“只是剛巧發現這片剩下的而已。你根本不需要那玩意。”

Tim輕笑的離去，騙人可不是你擅長的地方阿，Jason。

  
  


Damian向來和Tim的關係不好，和整天不在家的Jason或脾氣好到極點的Dick相比，與自己年紀差不多的Tim彷彿理所當然地成了Damian最有可能超越和作為競爭的對象，而Tim與其說沒有好脾氣，他更傾向於不在小鬼身上浪費時間。Tim並不會特意向Damian挑起戰爭，但Damian本身就是一個競爭意識挺強的孩子，所以他們每次對談多少會帶著火藥的味道，因此就算不是家人或朋友也看得出來，Tim和Damian的關係實在不能稱為融洽。但他們還是有合作的機會，特別在其他不是哥譚的地方。例如，Damian去了大都會找Jonathan出自己任務的時候。

Damian去了大都會找Jonathan，他們二人年紀相約，感情也好，最重要的是Jonathan天生性格像他爸爸，脾氣和氣場都非常和睦，就算與他接觸不多的Tim也略聽過一二。當然他也只是知道而已，他沒空到連那兩個小鬼到哪裡惹了什麼禍也看得一清二楚，他不是Batman，他不想知道Damian的事，也不關心他的事，一點也不。然而麻煩總是人惹出來的是不，Tim看到Damian和Jonathan在他的任務地點出現時只能感到一陣頭痛，他下次乾脆問問Jason有沒有止頭疼的口香糖算了。這裡原本就是Luthor的秘密實驗室之一，Tim察覺到這存在後和他的伙伴調查並計劃了很久，最後才作好了完美的計劃可以神不知鬼不覺下把實驗室瓦解並偷拿到Luthor的要害再在適當的時候拿出來利用。現在可好了，實驗室被那班小鬼弄到一團糟之餘，他最不想承認的兄弟還有其朋友被一堆各式各樣的外星人克隆體追殺。他還可以作什麼?Tim通知了所有隊員，讓他們把這批克隆體解決，而他帶著那兩個小鬼逃走。

“Red Robin，我看到Luthor在來的路上了。”Conner聲音由通訊器另一側傳出。

“你們看著時機逃走，這次並沒有想要和Luthor來正面衝突。”

“直接跟他打一遍我也有信心能全身而退。”

“現在不到你管，Robin。我們先回據點吧。”

Damian不滿地跟上，他當然知道自己的行徑已暴露了，但相比這個他更討厭那種被Luthor追著打的感覺。Tim帶二人回到臨時據點，裡面什麼也沒有，但有一大堆文件。那邊板上甚至有該實驗室的藍圖。Conner掩飾自己有點洩氣的表情看著眼前兩個小鬼，雖說有一個是形同自己的弟弟，但這兩個小鬼還真的讓人不省心。

“Damian……看來這次我們真的搞砸了。”Jonathan耳語。

“閉嘴，還有別喊我的名字。”

“放心，這裡的人都知道你的名字了，不用掩飾。”Bart路過時提醒。

“你們先喝杯熱可可，隨意活動，就別再弄麻煩出來了。我們要作檢討了。”Cass輕輕的笑。

Damian看著Tim的工作，他很少有這樣的機會。因此Damian選擇拉著Jonathan坐在Tim等人身後。他沒有罪惡感，他只是不想讓Drake那傢伙有什麼秘密暪著自己而已，而他也能在適當的時候提出方案的修正確保Drake沒作什麼蠢事之餘更沒敗壞家族名聲，就只是如此而已。Tim他們對於這次的檢討大部分圍繞他們撤退時的檢查，Conner剛剛的動作雖然有效但差點讓自己陷入另一個麻煩，不能因為對方是克隆體而掉以輕心，把他們視作與自己同等的存在吧。

“Luthor會找我們麻煩嗎?”

“不，他的實驗室被暴露了。他忙著把所有實驗結果移走不會管那2個小鬼和我們。”

“那麼我們現在?”

“我們可以利用一下這個空檔。而我們剛好有兩個孩子用得上。”

Tim的眼神總是讓Damian感到討厭，不是別的什麼，就是那種我永遠都有方法治你的眼神就足以讓Damian心生嫌棄。Luthor有很多不同的實驗室，他以為自己的實驗室沒有人被發現，但Tim已經觀察了好幾個地方，這個最簡單能入侵所以他才選這裡。沒想到的是這裡竟然簡單到連Damian也找到，看來Luthor的隱藏技巧還是不入流。趁著Luthor還在忙著自己收拾這邊殘局，我們順勢解決另一所，一個只靠少正難以攻下的地方。

“這簡直是侮辱。”

“別這樣啦Robin，畢竟是我們的錯。”

“你的態度很正面，我喜歡你這樣的態度哦SuperBoy。”Tim的聲音在通訊器傳來。

“收起你的笑臉，笨蛋。”

Damian一向都不喜歡Jonathan開心時那麼明顯，完全藏不住心事的傢伙。他們兩個都在冷氣槽裡，他們的目標是裡面的機動室，Damian可以在內部把實驗室的電腦黑下來，而Jonathan則看著Damian背後。當Damian成功把實驗室門打開後，接下來就是Tim等人的事了。這要身體嬌小的人才作到，然而Tim等人好歹也算是成年人的正常比例，就算最嬌小的Bart也鑽不進去。而裡面有著大量探測器，Bart穿牆進入後也會在裡面迷路。要用最原始的手法，讓身為孩子的Damian他們鑽進去是最好的選擇。

“Damian，有些不妥。”

“我快好了，還有名字。”

“但有一堆人一直在轉角位聚集，我們被發現了。”

“再一下下，少正他們就能進來的了。”

“Robin!別牽強，快點出來。”

“別命令我，我可以判斷。”

“Robin!”

然而下一刻所有門都開啟了，Damian早已預料只開指定門的複雜性比把所有門都開啟高，所以他一開始就選擇把所有門都開啟。少正等人能進入的同時，Damian他們也沒有了最後的防備，只能靠Damian和Jonathan二人了。

“Robin，我們已經在來的路上。在此之前，別死阿。”

“誰會死，我一定會活得比你們都長，比Todd和Grayson都長。”

你最好能作到，Tim馬上往機動室跑，就算再討厭他……他們也是家人阿。

“Robin，到底我們要撐到何時?”Jonathan戈再把一台機械人打飛。

“撐到我把所有資料都拿到手為止。”

“對方是機械人，讓我想起第一次和你合作時的樣子。”

“你比當時掌握到更多技能，所以你能作到嗎，SuperBoy?”

“我們快來到了，Impulse應該快到的了。”

“我們不需要支援，你快把你那份資料拿到手就好，Red Robin。”

由於資料龐大，因此Tim和Damian會各自拿走電腦內的各半資料，然後再把實驗室瓦解。沒人可以向他們討債，因為這裡有太多非法資料，就算Luthor也不能對他們怎樣，前提是他們成功盜取到。

“再5分鐘。Robin你那邊呢?”

“再3分鐘，Red Robin。”

“那麼你盜取完後我就開始引爆這裡，不能把這些痕跡都留給Luthor。”

“那你怎樣!”Jonathan不禁擔心的問。

“引爆系統有3分鐘時間，足夠我逃走。”只是1分鐘的時間。

Robin並沒有出聲反駁，他們都面對過很多不同的逆境，更糟糕未知的前提下工作他們也試過，他相信……知道Red Robin一定來得及。

“你完成後我會叫Impulse把那邊的供電切斷，可以也會影響到我們的通訊。”

“Robin Out。”

Bart一下子中斷了Damian那邊的供電，部分儀器也因此出現電波影響，這是Luthor的安全措施。要是其中一部分出問題了，那個範圍內的資料會全數消毀，避免流入更多人手中。而這一點當時也有壞處，現在他們幾乎成了僅有這份資料的人了。在Damian一聲叫呼下，Bart馬上帶著他飛奔，而Jonathan緊跟其後。他們很快就出來了，同時他們也聽到自爆裝置啟動聲。Bart想要回去找Tim等人，但被Damian阻止下來。要是真的有什麼問題，Damian只能拿著這一半資料回去給JLA或蝙蝠洞解讀。這是很大的研究，他們要知道Luthor等人背後到底在鬼祟什麼，Damian手上的資料或許會是關鍵。

“他不會有事，好歹也是我們家族的人，比你們耐打得多。”至少他沒被我打死，Damian心中默默補上。

時間一分一秒的過去，他們看著四處打鬥和破壞聲。Jonathan緊張得很，他很想與Tim並肩，這些機會並不多。他早就聽閒Damian有著同樣優秀的三個哥哥們，Damian不常提到他們，而Jonathan有機會見到其中一個，這是難得的機會。Damian一直看著時間，還有30秒，如果要出來應該也差不多才對。Cass等人已經陸續出來，他們聽Tim的話把已複製的資料區域電源破壞，好讓這實驗室一段時間內回不來。但Tim還沒出來，他和Conner肯定出了什麼事了。

“我要去救他們!”

“還有5秒就會爆炸，你們不可以進去。”Damian的一句成功阻止了所有人。

“為什麼你那麼冷靜，你們不是兄弟嗎?”

“你就給我看著。”

實驗室天花被穿破，他們看到二人身影，一藍一紅的同時實驗室也因自爆裝置也倒數完畢，整個實驗室一瞬間炸成廢墟。Tim與Conner安全地回到Damian等人身邊，Cass等人馬上上前察看。Damian並沒有跟著上前，他反而有點不滿的看著Tim。

“太慢了。”

“我還查看了你有沒有留下痕跡。”

“哼，你總是在作無用工。我要走了，資料你自己拿著。”同時把資料扔給Tim。

“阿，Damian!”

“Jonathan。你這次作得很好，這個給你。”Tim給了2支棒棒糖Jonathan。

“謝謝你，Damian的哥哥!阿，Damian等等我。”

Tim看著已走遠的二人，輕笑著轉身離去。Conner眼神疑問，Tim輕笑。

“我還不知道多功能腰帶有棒棒糖。”

“很好吃的阿，但不給你。”

那小子只愛吃那種口味，所以不能給你。

  
  


Bruce和Dick二人站在橋上，當然穿著他們的制服。Dick突然被叫回來，而Bruce並沒有解釋是怎麼回事，但他也沒多問，就這樣回來了。他還能怎樣，他是Bruce阿，是Batman，只要他需要，自己總會回來他身邊的。

“剛剛我看到從布魯德海文那邊的搶劫犯過來哥譚了。”

“我還以為你會自己抓完還我?”

“……你的城市，你的犯人。”

“好啦好啦。Bruce，完事後我們去吃熱狗?”

“Dick……”

“別騙我，你永遠都有零錢在腰帶，我知道的。”

像以前一樣，偶然夜巡完後他們會去還開著的熱狗店或剛開店早餐店，買Dick當時想吃的東西。


End file.
